Wolf Princess Kagmoe
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: Kagmoe ends up in the forbidden forest a long way from her eastern kingdom home, Moro and her two daughters San and Azure bring her up as one of there own. Kagmoe a half god half demon priestess will she ever find out who she is and how she got so far from home as a baby?... Please Read and find out Disclaimer I don't own Inuyash or its charters nor do i own Princess Mononoke
1. Prologue

Wolf Princess Kagmoe

Prologue…

I was only a young pup then but when my sister San returned back from a run with my brothers I noticed she had a small bundle being un able to walk I stumbled over to look cause let's face it I was curious. My sis presented the now squirming bundle to my mother Moro she sniffed it and said well what have we here a half god half demon priestess child abandoned in my woods. By then I had tottered over and sniffed her she giggled and grabbed my nose making me sneezed and she laughed and I giggled unknown to us a kingdom far to the east a wail echoed through the castle walls as the queen Ai mourned the loss or her baby girl her princess Kagmoe…


	2. Chapter 1 War and wounds

Chapter One Running from war, and wounds

12 years later…

I ran beside a young raven haired girl about 12 yrs. old raven blue black hair blood reed streaks, perched on her head two adorable wolf ears ice blue with red tips with a long ice blue red tipped wolf tail at her rear, her eyes a deep azure blue with flecks of silver and gold full of life and laughter, her body was lean and well-toned and curvy even for a 12 year old, her skin sun kissed and glowing. But what stood out most besides her was her soft bell like voice. I smiled and tackled her into the dust my white pelt becoming dusty from the forest floor and she squeaked then giggled as I licked her over and over till she finally laughed

"Ok ok Azure enough I give in u win!" I laughed and let her up and said

"Ha told u I'd win kags!" she laughed and we walked to our favorite pool I sat on the bank of the pool my jade green eyes flecked with red and gold flickered with amusement my body 2 times bigger than Kagmoe's and white as snow and soft as velvet, my twin tails twitched softly behind me. I watched my sis play and swim in the crystal blue water and lie down and bask in the sun. I heard a bell like giggle and I open one eye to eye my sis and ask

"What's so funny kags?" she giggles

"Oh nothing it's just funny seeing a big god like u acting like a dog." I smiled but said nothing we lied around the pool for a while when I heard our mother howl our names and I sat up and howled coming in response I crouched as Kagmoe jumped on and I sped off and we arrived back at the den and approached our mother a huge wolf god who like me has two tails

"Yes mother you called for us?" I said she smiled and nuzzles us both

"Kagmoe, Azure the humans are on the move…" we give each other looks and sigh

"Yes mother" we get up and retreat back into the den….

5 years later

I growl and then sighs Kagmoe and I are both 17 now but we both know mother won't be here for long I look at Kagmoe and say bitterly

"Kags I wanna crunch that dam women's head between my jaws she's poisoned mother with those dam rifles of hers!" Kagmoe much older and beautiful now pats my large head

"I know Azure, but we have done all we can." I sigh and allow her to fondle with my ears I growl softly and contently she smiles and sighs and remembers the conversation we had with our mother a bit ago

FLASHBACK

Moro sighs as she looks at us

"Azure, Kagmoe my two beautiful daughters I know the humans are coming when they do I want you two to flee…"

"But mother!" we protested

"Enough, u will flee end of story I don't want you two in any part of this war."

"Yes mother" we bowed our heads as she walked away

Flashback END

I sigh and sulk and look up as I hear an explosion and smell the smoke and blood I growl

"It's starting." Kagmoe nods and picks up her small bag of things and clambers on my back and I turn my back away from the carnage and lope silently through the forest I lift my nose and sniff as the salty sting of tears hits it I say softly

"Kags it's going to be ok well see san soon, I promise we'll come back after the fighting is over." She sniffs and asks softly

"You promise Azure, you promise we'll come back after the fighting is done?"

"Yes I promise" I sniff again the growl and curse "Dam, hold on Kagmoe it's that woman's men!" she sniffs and clings on tighter to my fur as I run faster as the rifle men close in behind us on foot I dodge most their bullets hissing

"Kagmoe get down!" I feel her bury her head in my fur and whimper as a bullet buries itself deep in my side as another man with a katana comes up on my left and swipes at my head and grazes deeply in my side and leaves cuts on my face as I dodge and weave trying to shake them once I got away I didn't slow my pace till we were far to the east I slow down and ask panting

"K-Kagmoe are you ok?" she whimpers shakily

"Yah I'm alright." I sigh

"Good."

"She sniffs we can't go back can't we?"

"I'm afraid not kags, I'm afraid not I'm sorry." She sighs and we continue on until dusk and then we find a place to camp for the night as we settled down Kagmoe tended to my wounds and sighed as roasted a rabbit over a fire she built while I ate one raw I nuzzle her after cleaning my muzzle

"It'll be ok kags." She smiles and settles between my front paws on a bed of moss she had made a make shift bed with as I curl up around her and she mutters as she falls asleep

"I hope so Azure I hope so…."

We've been moving for days now catching and eating what we can, but I know it can't go on like this. We are very far from home and in unfamiliar territory I fear we may into something or someone unfriendly I yawn and pick the sleeping figure of my sister up gently by the scruff and set her on my back as the predawn comes and creatures I begin to set off making sure to get as far as I can before she wakes. Kagmoe starts to stir as the sun hits its peak in the sky I stop panting and lie down and wait. Kagmoe sits up stretching and looks around then looks down at me and says getting off my back

"Azure your pushing yourself again I wish you wouldn't your just making it worse, and don't say it's not because I can tell your getting worse and weaker please" I sigh

"Kags I'll be alright for now but the important thing is were getting close to a village maybe u can find some herbs there or something just please stop worrying" she sighs and gives me a wry smile

"I'm never going to win this am I?" I smirk

"Nope" she sighs again and says

"Well if you're ok enough well keep going until we hit the village" I nod and stiffly get up sighing as Kagmoe jumps on my back and I begin loping towards the village Kagmoe pats my side gently "Just a little further sis just hang on a little longer" I nod my head hanging low as my sides heave with the effort of moving at this speed for so long I finely collapse in the tree line just outside the village. I lie there on my side panting just the effort of breathing hurts Kagmoe kneels by my side pain and worry oblivious in her voice "Sis! Please get up!" I shudder and try struggling to my paws on which I immediately collapsed she sobs into my side and I struggle to say

"K-Kags g-go…V-Village….." she shakes her head and I give her a gentle butt with my head "I'll…be….ok…." she nods and kisses my head and whispers

"I'll be back for you sis I swear!" I nod and watch her run towards the village and I fall asleep. When I next wake up am in an unfamiliar place but with Kagmoe at my side I immediately spring to my paws but almost collapse afterwards. Kagmoe sooths me and has me lay down "sissy its ok shhh were safe nobody is going to hurt us" I nod and lay my head in her lap. She fondles my ears "I met this nice women named Sango she's the one who helped me bring you here, she'll be back in a minute…" she pauses looking thoughtful "I can't help but feel I know her from somewhere….. I don't know how or why I just feel like I do..."

"Kags I don't know either maybe she knows about your past I'm not sure I just have a hunch she does" just then in walked a women she looked about 5'3" had long chocolate brown hair and big fiery brown eyes dressed in a simple light blue kimono, she looked around the same age ask Kagmoe maybe a bit older. She smiles and walks over and says in a soft voice

"I see you're feeling better." I nodded

"yes thank you very much for your help" she smiles and

"Think nothing of it, it's what we Taijiya do is help those in need" I tilt my head and Kagmoe looks at her curiously

"Taijiya?" she smiles and elaborates

"Yōkai Taijiya, or in your in translation Demon Slayer." I nod now understanding.

"I've herd of them, though there not common in our region" she nods then asks

"Where is it you come from I've never seen demons like you two before?" I smile

"Oh were not demons, I am a wolf God my mother is the guardian of the forest in the far west beyond your borders my name is Azure and this is my sister Kagmoe" her eyes showed a shock of recognition at Kagmoe's name then it was gone with an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else a child hood friend of mine that went missing years ago" at just that moment Kagmoe choose that moment to yawn largely

"I chuckle Kagmoe go sleep" she nods waves night to songo and goes the room Sango let her borrow then I turn back to Sango "Sango Kagmoe has no clue where she came from, my mother found her in our forest years ago she's been with us ever since, but she told me something earlier that I think you can help her with." She looks at me seriously

"What's that?"

"I think she is your missing childhood friend she told me earlier that you felt familiar to her but she can't remember from where" Sango's eyes went wide in shock and I continued "Sango please you have to help her please she doesn't know this but she talks to herself a lot and she always is wondering who she is please I'm begging you." She smiles sadly at me and nods

"Of course I'll help, I hope your right her parents have been searching for her since she disappeared if we can get her memory back we can get her back to her parents King and Queen Higurashi." My eyes went wide at that statement and I simply nodded a bit too shocked to speak. Sango smiles at me "Why don't you get some sleep too, we can start working on her memory tomorrow." I nod and walk to Kagmoe's room my mind racing with all this new information and suddenly I was exhausted from all the excitement today I fell asleep as soon as I layed down.


End file.
